The Imperial Reincarnation
by Kelorus
Summary: A reincarnated Emperor...He who devoured countless lives, destroyed worlds, ruled the galaxy...In a child ? With a manipulative old coot, ingrate Potter and adopted by a Dark Lord ? What a way to go... Potter/Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing, Sirius Remus Bashing, Alive! Voldemort, Alive!Potter, Political Wizarding world, Powerful Harry, Harry is Valkorion !
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, here's my new story. It's a crossover of Star Wars and Harry Potter. The Star Wars Universe will be around the Clone Wars...**

**No idea for the pairing, possible slash but I don't think Harry will be in a pairing, you'll understand why reading the chapter x)**

* * *

**31/10/1981**

**England , Godric's Hollow, Potter's cottage,**

**3:00 p.m.**

"Are you sure it will work?"

This question was asked by none other than James Fleamont Potter, son of Fleamont Henry Potter and Euphemia Selena Potter born Lestrange . Pureblood of many generations, he was the worthy heir of the Oldest and Noblest House of Potter, one of the most important noble families of the British Wizarding World, not to mention the rumours mentioning the Potters as the last descendants of the Majesticest and Revered House of Gryffindor...

"Of course, boy, everything will go as planned, fear not."

This other voice, much older, was that of none other than Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Warlock, Chairman of the Wizengamot, Chief Enchanter and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, not to mention his position of Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"And You-Know-Who will fall in the trap?" Asked a more feminine voice.

It was that of Lily Janice Potter née Evans, a muggleborn with a distant wizardry ascendance (discovered by asking the creation of a genealogical tree to the goblins of the Gringotts Bank) with the family Rosier.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Lily with twinkling eyes.

"Tom will fall into this" trap ", as you say so well my dear, and he will not understand until the last moment what will happen to him," smirked the old man, proud of his plan.

"And the child?" Asked James Potter with a hint of disgust.

He turned his gaze to a young child in a cradle. Looking like him, this child with ebony hair and emerald eyes was not his nor Lily's.

Harry Potter, whose real name was Hadrian Charlus Potter, was the son of Charlus Henry Potter and Dorea Violetta Potter née Black. Born on the thirty-first of July one thousand nine hundred and eighty at St. Mungo's Hospital, the child was raised at Potter Manor in Wales before becoming an orphan on October 5, nineteen- one hundred and eighty-one when his parents died during a Death Eater raid on the village of Pottershire, a village entirely owned by the Potter family being incorporated into the old Potter's Magic County stretching from Swansea to Newport ( Cardiff included) and being considered the second largest Magic County of the United Kingdom after the Black (in England, from Brighton to Canterbury, belonging to Count Arcturus Black III), closely followed by the Counties of Longbottom (In Wales, from Llanelli to Tenby, belonging to Count Frank Helios Longbottom) and Malfoys (in England, from Nottingham to Leicester, belonging to Count Lucius Abraxas Malfoy).

Hadrian, then nicknamed Harry, was entrusted to James Potter as the last relative of Charlus Potter, Fleamont and Euphemia having been murdered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters a few months earlier. And that was the reason for James Potter's hatred. The child was the heir to the Potter family, leaving nothing to James Potter. Oh, he prayed that this child would die with his parents, making him the heir to the County , but alas ...

That's when Albus Dumbledore had a wonderful idea. Thanks to a false prophecy by the drunkard Sybil Trelawney, who was "by chance" heard by a Death Eater, the old man managed to focus the attention of his former student on two families, the Potter and Longbottom. He discussed it with James Potter, and together they decided to pass the young Hadrian Potter for Henry James Potter, the current son of James Potter and Lily Evans, also born on 31/07/1980, hiding to all the true identity of Hadrian.

And after several shots, twisted moves and other delicacies, they managed to make a traitor (Albus knew perfectly well that Peter was a traitor, like James and Lily) going to inform Voldemort of the Potter's location.

"The child will survive. The spell I placed on the child will return the spell to the caster thanks to the muggle sacrifice ," Albus informed him with a small smile. " Then we will move to phase two of the plan. "

" Phase two ? That which is to hide and wait until he dies at the hand of You-Know-Who because he used Horcrux?" Lily asked, intrigued.

Albus just nodded.

"Yes. Fortunately for you I have managed to secure you a very comfortable home in Patagonia. There, you will be free to do what you want until everything goes. Meanwhile, Harry will be placed in your sister's care, Petunia living at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey for him to be abused as he should . "replied the old man.

"And who's going to replace us ? And what about Sirius and Remus?" Asked James, worried about his friends.

Albus smiles at him once more.

"Sirius and Remus are fully aware of the plan and will join you in Patagonia, and as for the replacement, I have hired two dying muggle actors to whom we are going to administer a high dose of Polyjuice prepared by my old friend Nicolas Flamel. Potion will last twelve hours, far enough to "discover" their bodies and bury them before the effects cease. ", answered the old man with a big smile.

Lily Potter just smiled, holding her son Henry in her arms as James nodded before smirking at the toddler who was never going to inherit the Potter family fortune. Whether it's a day or seventeen, anyway, he would eventually become Count Potter.

He never noticed Hadrian's gaze turning orange briefly before turning green again.

**31/10/1981**

**Godric's Hollow, 11:12 pm**

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

These were the last words of comedian Daniel Jones as James Potter before dying from the hands of Voldemort.

On her side, actress Janice Felton watched the child in the cradle. The old man had promised them that he would survive, but had he told the truth? Was it a good idea to pretend to be this "witch"? She did not have much time to think that the door of the nursery exploded, revealing a man with a serpentine appearance and ruby eyes. She shivered before playing her role.

"Have mercy, do not kill Harry!" She cried.

"Step away woman, and you'll be spared! I want only your child!" Voldemort said in a tone that was both magnanimous and threatening.

"Please, I berg of you, not my son!" Repeated the woman in supplication.

"I order you to stand on the side, stupid mudblood!" Repeated Voldemort, grinding his teeth, threatening her with his wand.

He still found it odd that she had not reached her magic wand, like James for that matter.

" No, not Harry, I beg you, kill me if you want, kill me in his place ... ! " Cried _Lily Potter again _.

"This is my last warning!" He ordered one last time.

" Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!", implored once moreover the actress.

"No one refuses to obey Lord Voldemort three times! **Avada Kedavra **!" Cried the evil wizard.

A green ray came out of his wand to reach the actress, killing her instantly. The wizard raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He had promised his servant, Severus, to try to save the mudblood. Alas, she was too stubborn. But let no one say that Voldemort does not keep his promises.

He turned his gaze to the child in the cradle. The latter was looking at him calmly, even a little too calm.

"So, are you the child destined to defeat me?" Voldemort asked rhetorically.

Voldemort blinked a few times. Did he imagine it? Did he come to see the child smile? And not a cheerful toddler smile without a brain, but that of a sadist worse than him? Voldemort frowned and narrowed his eyes, analyzing the situation and especially the child.

He opened his eyes wide, feeling the immense power that surrounded the child. It was simply impossible. The toddler before him had a magical aura far superior to his own, he who was considered the greatest dark lord of all time! How was that possible?

"So much power ... So much wasted potential ... If you were not predestined to defeat me, I 'll have you adopted ... I wonder if ...", wondered Voldemort watching the child.

He saw the child's eyes turn orange, and a memory was sent directly into Voldemort's mind. That of the afternoon. The Dark Lord cringed his teeth before getting upset.

"So this old fool had planned everything. I'll show him who's the strongest of us, it seems like I do not need to kill you ... Yes, I have a much better idea. I will have an heir, but what to do? ... Ah, I know! "Voldemort smiled demonically, not wondering for a single second how the child had done to convey this memory.

He put it on the account of accidental magic.

Observing the body on the ground, Voldemort smiles sadistically before levitating it before him. He looked at the child again.

"I will come and get you, my future heir. **Avada Kedavra **!" Cried the Dark Lord.

The green beam went to Harry before touching his forehead. Surprisingly, the ray was countered by a kind of purple shield (which had nothing to do with Dumbledore's protection) before returning the spell to Voldemort. Fortunately, the body of the actress suffers the blow in its place. However, the blast was so important that the nursery imploded, Voldemort protecting himself with a simple shield just like Harry with his weird purple shield.

On Harry's side, the spell left a vague scar on his forehead before fading in a surprising way, leaving a thin scar.

Voldemort then left his robe on the ground, throwing an **Incendio **on it before smothering the fire. Then he left the place at full speed to return to the Malfoys and warn them of the continuation of his plan.

After all, now that the Wizarding World was going to believe him dead, he had to prepare his Death Eaters so that they could avoid prison.

Voldemort was probably the only one to notice Harry's orange gaze, but he did not know the meaning.

He did not know that this look belonged to Tenebrae, a former Dark Lord of the Sith, an Ancient Galactic Emperor, and most importantly, the most powerful being ever to exist.

He did not know that Hadrian Charlus Potter was actually the Immortal Emperor: Valkorion.

And above all, he did not know that one of his horcrux had clung to the child before being absorbed by the Immortal Emperor, giving him the gift of Parseltongue and especially, making him the heir of the Dark Lord .

As for the continuation? It did not differ from Dumbledore's plans. Peter Pettigrew fled before being catch back by Sirius Black , killing Muggles before transforming into a rat . Sirius was _sent _to Azkaban for the murder of several muggles before being sent to Patagonia by Albus , replacing him with a muggle who died a few hours later in the squalid prison before being buried under the name of Sirius Black on the hostile land around Azkaban.

For his part, Harry was laid in front of the door of the Dursleys, under the worried look of McGonagall (the latter not being aware of the plan and having a deep affection for the child). Dumbledore left him there, thinking that his plan was going to unfold as he hoped.

He did not take into account that a few minutes later, the child was recovered by an ecstatic Lord Voldemort before being taken to the Slytherin Manor located in the Fenlands near Lincoln in the East of England , the Fenlands being also known as the Duchy of Slytherin, one of only five duchies of the United Kingdom (with that of Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff).

_Information concerning the duchies _:

Duchy of Peverell (All South West England taking into account Godric's Hollow, without apparent Heir , possibly Potter and Gaunt / Slytherin )

Duchy of Gryffindor (Wrexham in Anglesey, Wales, no apparent heirs , possibly Potter )

Duchy of Slytherin (All Fenlands, Between Lincoln and Cambridge, England, owned by Duke Tom Marvolo Slytherin)

Duchy of Ravenclaw (Aberdeen to Dufftown, Scotland, House extinct, no possible heirs)

Duchy of Hufflepuff (Isle of Skye, Scotland, no apparent heirs, possibly Smith or Diggory)


	2. Past and futur

**Hey everybody, here's the next part you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it ;**

**PS: Harry will not be in a pairing, as Valkorion wasn't really a romantic type SO No Harry Pairing thus No Slash Harry, enjoy x)**

* * *

**21/12/1986**

**Slytherin Manor, Fenlands,**

Voldemort was watching from the balcony overlooking his ballroom the guests mingling with each other, all of whom came in honour of the Yule Ball organized by the renowned Duke _Marvolo Salazar Slytherin._

It all began when he subtilized Hadrian Charlus Potter from the clutches of Dumbledore and the Dursleys, thus defeating the plan of the Machiavellian old man. When he brought the child safely to his mansion, he began to work out a new plan.

It was obvious that he could no longer wage an open war, Albus Dumbledore was several times ahead of him and was constantly trapping him ... Not to mention the fall in popularity that his movement was constantly facing in the face of public opinion.

Yet it was not his original idea to wage a war, no, he simply wanted to seize political power before changing the laws to prevent the slightest magic child being abused, like him, and forever separate the magical world from the muggle world. Alas, he was very quickly opposed by Dumbledore, who saw in him an enemy of the light because the old man was a fervent supporter of muggles.

The fact that he was named Tom Marvolo Riddle did not help him, this last name being completely muggle, his early years at Hogwarts were tenuous. He then put in place a most ingenious plan, that of taking control of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, which in by chance was the majority of the heirs of the noble families sitting in the Wizengamot. He then showed his gifted child personality, becoming the pride of his home and teachers, apart from Dumbledore, being at the time the Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Transfigurations.

He discovered that his tendency to speak the language of snakes was in fact a hereditary trait of the Slytherin lineage, and in doing so, used it to prove to other Slytherin Purebloods that he was the worthy heir of Salazar Slytherin. Thus, he won the loyalty of his first followers, naming them **The Knights of Walpurgis.**

After leaving Hogwarts and reaching his majority, he claimed his inheritance from the goblins (after eliminating the rest of his inbred family) and became Duke Slytherin. However, after having already created two horcruxes, his mental state had weakened, and he changed his plan. Instead of claiming his title in front of the Wizengamot and beginning his political ascent, he decided to create more horcruxes, steal objects quite rare (and kill the owners, like the Hufflepuff Cup). In a moment of extraordinary lucidity, having created his sixth horcrux and traveling around the world to learn more about the different magical arts, he went to Hogwarts to apply as a Defence Professor Against the Dark Arts.

Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore became the Headmaster and refused his candidacy. In a burst of rage, Voldemort cursed the post and hid his ultimate horcrux, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, in the Come-and-Go room of the Seventh Floor of Hogwarts. It was then that Voldemort changed the **Knights of Walpurgis **into **Death Eaters.**

It was war, and everything remained partially blurred in Voldemort's mind, probably due to his many horcruxes and the tiny soul part present in his body, limiting his mental abilities , and surprisingly, his magical prowess. He, who at 11 was capable of wandless prowess could not anymore and was dependant of a wand. But everything changed when he received from one of his Death Eaters, Severus Snape, a part of a prophecy announcing his defeat.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

He immediately thought of the Potters, thinking that Harry Potter was the son of Lily and James Potter, and therefore a Half-Blood just like him. And he got their address from Peter Pettigrew, another of his Death Eaters, though probably the most pathetic.

And it was while meeting the young Harry Potter that everything changed for Voldemort. Thanks to Harry Potter, he discovered that everything was a trap. He did not know how the child had done, but he had managed to show him a memory that thankfully saved Voldemort's life.

It was then that he realized his madness and the results of his horcruxes. It was time to stick to the original plan.

So, after picking up the child on the Dursley's patio, he began a long process of reabsorbing two of his horcruxes: The Gaunt's Ring (actually that of the Peverell, but he did not know it) and his diary. He recovered 75% of his soul, restoring his cognitive abilities and magic power. Surprisingly, the rituals allowed him to recover his appearance, giving him that of a young man of thirty years, probably due to the fact that the two horcruxes had been made while he was still very young.

Voldemort did not waste time, going to Gringotts to ask for a name change to part with his muggle name forever. Fortunately for him, Dumbledore never had the idea to reveal that Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Voldemort were in fact the one and same person. Thus, he was not stopped crossing Diagon Alley when he went to Gringotts. There, he officially became Marvolo Salazar Slytherin, Duke of Slytherin and Lord of the Most Cunning and Most Revered House of Slytherin.

A few days later, he returned with Harry to begin a ritual of adopting following old Magic, mixing blood and magic into his heir. The ritual unfolded surprisingly well, and the goblins revealed to Marvolo that Harry was already his magical heir (though they do not know how) and that the ritual had only completed the link uniting them, making Harry his son through blood. Marvolo took the opportunity to test his son's blood, and what he learned delighted him to the highest.

Hadrian Charlus Slytherin né Potter was the heir of the Most Cunning and Most Revered House of Slytherin, but also the Most Gracious and Most Revered House of Gryffindor, the Very Ancient and Very Noble House of Potter, and surprisingly, the Deadliest and Most Revered House of Peverell. Marvolo discovered that he was also a descendant of the Peverell, making him the second heir to the Peverell line. Fortunately for him, Harry being a minor, he was able to claim the title of Lord-Proxy from Peverell House, making him the Duke-Proxy Peverell.

The only anomaly was a series of unknown titles present in Harry's test:

**Heir to the Most Imperial and Most Ancestral House of Zakuul**

**Immortal Emperor **

**Sith Lord of Nathema (Formerly Medriaas)**

Having no knowledge of a place named Nathema or any house named Zakuul, Marvolo assumed that Harry was the descendant of lineages that had disappeared centuries ago.

He discovered that he was wrong in 1985.

* * *

Harry had become a very powerful young boy, capable of wandless magic beyond even Marvolo's. But above all, he was of unparalleled intelligence, and most of all, of unlimited cruelty. Marvolo was fascinated when he saw his son torturing Peter Pettigrew by firing electric arcs from his fingers at the death eater on the ground, screaming in pain. And he saw once again the orange eyes he had seen a few years ago.

After torturing Pettigrew, Harry had turned to Marvolo with a small smile before saying a phrase that once again changed Marvolo's way of seeing;

"Father, it's time to talk."

That mature, old-fashioned voice, coming out of his five-year-old son, scared Marvolo for the first time. But he was excited too.

It was then that Harry revealed to Marvolo his true identity.

Born several millennia ago on a planet in the Chorlian Sector in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy, he killed his parents and took control of the planet Medriaas, becoming a Sith Lord. To prove his power, he renamed Medriaas as Nathema.

He explained to Voldemort that through a ritual on a planetary scale, he managed to empty the planet of all life, making him an immortal being with infinite power. He described how he became Emperor of the Sith, becoming a living god for his people, and how he made his empire flourish after hiding his empire over Dromund Kaas.

He showed him some memories in which he tortured his enemies in the Black Temple, fetching every information, taking their powers. Marvolo was impressed, and it was not over.

Harry revealed to him that he thought his empire stagnant, and through a ritual managed to separate his mind in two, controlling both his Empire, and at the same time going to Zakuul to found a new empire based on a new dogma. No longer the dark side or the light side, he melted the dogmas in a new empire based on the Force in its entirety, with an obedient, philosophical, cultured people. He showed him through several images the beauty of Zakuul and his people, the grandeur of his empire.

Voldemort was astonished to see such a rich and happy people. A people who revered the slightest step of his son, a people who lived happily, devoting themselves to culture and the arts. He was amazed by this huge fleet called **The Eternal Fleet **and the throne of Harry. And above all, he was astonished by the appearance that Harry had in these memories: That of a man in his fifties who was standing upright, with a trimmed beard, greying hair, wearing white armour and above all, with orange eyes.

Finally, Harry revealed to him how he was betrayed by his own family and finally defeated, falling asleep through the millennia. Finally, he reincarnated as Harry Potter ... And we know how the story goes from there.

This is how Voldemort discovered that his son was older than him, even older than the human race on Earth. Harry revealed to him that he was planning to reconquer the galaxy and rebuild his Zakelian Empire. Finally, Harry made a proposal to Marvolo, a proposal he could not decently refuse.

Harry offered him immortality in exchange for his fidelity, asking Marvolo to swear on his magic (and his life) never to betray him. In exchange, Harry would offer him immortality, and most importantly, a place at the top of his empire, Marvolo being now his father. The latter agreed, stating nevertheless that the Earth would become his stronghold. Harry agreed.

This is how Harry managed to share some of his powers with Marvolo, not being able to transmit the Force, but succeeding to make him an immortal being. No longer needing his Horcruxes, Marvolo recovered them to reincorporate them in. He was, however, very angry at not finding the locket of Salazar Slytherin, discovering that the one in the cave was false.

* * *

Marvolo had also claimed his seats on the Wizengamot, and to his delight Dumbledore became as white as a cloth. The latter had obviously recognized Voldemort. Dumbledore became even whiter when Marvolo claimed the Peverell Proxy and magic accepted his request. The Ducal Houses representing 50% of the seats, so 10% by Ducal House, Marvolo became the holder of 20% of the seats on the Wizengamot.

Knowing that the remaining 50% was usually divided between the Traditionalists (Dark), Conformist (Neutral) and Progressive (Light) parties, and that the Progressives represented the majority party (Dumbledore being the leader of the Progressives, this explained his position as President of the Magenmagot), the advent of Marvolo radically changed things.

Obviously, Marvolo chose the Traditionalist Party, which then became the majority and made Dumbledore lose his title of President of the Wizengamot. This title obviously came back to Marvolo, the new leader of the Traditionalists. And new laws were drafted, changing the face of the British Wizarding World.

Unfortunately, Marvolo was blocked several times by Dumbledore who managed to convince several members of the Conformist Party. Marvolo was anxious that his son could claim his other titles, thus removing the proxies of Dumbledore (the house of Dumbledore not being Noble, it had no place on the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore being there only thanks to the proxies of the House of Black and Potter).

* * *

Marvolo was out of his thoughts when Harry arrived at his side.

"I guess it's time?" Harry asked confidently.

Marvolo nodded.

"Indeed, it is time for me to reveal to the rest of the world the presence of my heir, I wonder if Dumbledore will recognize you?" Wondered Marvolo with a sadistic smile.

The same smile appeared on Harry's face, his eyes starting to turn orange.

"I'm sure, hopefully that will end in a heart attack."


	3. Yule and Politic

**Correction of this chapter thanks to my beta, WidowSirus of Ao3**

* * *

**12/21/1986**

**Slytherin Manor, Fenlands,**

Albus Dumbledore was quietly chatting with Cornelius Fudge, pretender to the post of Minister for Magic. The latter had not concealed his intentions regarding the prestigious position, despite the fierce competition represented by Count Bartemius Crouch Senior, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and important member of the Wizengamot.

"Is it not too early to be interested in such things? After all, Millicent will leave the political scene starting January 1990." Albus asked as he looked around.

He did not see Cornelius Fudge's angry look as he realized he was ignored. And for good reason, Albus was focused on his surroundings.

The old man knew that he was at Voldemort's Mansion, and that did not reassure him at all. He had not expected Tom to claim his full inheritance, not to mention the name change. For Dumbledore, it was obvious that something was going on, and the goblins were involved. Only they were able to change a name and make it seems that the name was such from birth.

"But four years isn't that long, not to mention that Bartemius has also expressed a wish for this job, I have to prepare myself," Fudge replied.

Albus merely smiled benignly, like a grandfather admonishing his grandson for a nonsense sentence.

Cornelius sighed in spite before leaving Albus to join Lucius Malfoy, the only person who showed him any support. For his part, Albus squinted as he watched the junior minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes be close to a famous Death Eater.

"Merry Yüle, Supreme Mugwump."

Albus turned around to see Bartemius Crouch Sr. followed by his son, Barty Croupton Jr. He thought briefly about the questioning of Igor Karkaroff, the latter revealing certain names including that of Barty Crouch. He expected to see the man arrested, and Bartemius' political career ended. However, this was not the case, Barty revealing an unblemished arm and accusing Igor Karkaroff of wanting to harm the magical society by accusing the heir of the County of Crouch. The result was fast and without appeal: the execution of Igor Karkaroff by the Dementor's kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Bartemius, Barty," Albus replied cheerfully.

He ignored the disgusted looks of the two men. After all, Christmas was a Christian holiday that had nothing to do with magic, unlike Yüle, which represented the Winter solstice and an important event for the magical community thanks to an ancient ritual allowing to communicate with Magic and de facto, reinforce their cores.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you there; I understood you and the Duke of Slytherin are not on good terms," said Bartemius, arching his eyebrow.

"It's true, but I could not decently refuse such an invitation, after all, it's time for us to bury the hatchet," Dumbledore replied.

The eyes of the Crouches said the opposite.

They did not have time to continue their discussion as the music stopped, drawing the attention of all the guests to the balcony overlooking the room. There could be seen the Duke of Slytherin ... with a little boy?

Albus's eyes widened as he recognized the boy from afar. His eyes became panicked as his heart pounded in his chest, throwing blood through his veins and giving him a feeling of dizziness.

_Hadrian? No, it's_ _impossible ! He's safe with the Dursleys, Arabella confirmed it this morning ... _, thought the old man as he took a deep breath.

Maybe this boy looked just like Hadrian? After all, he had not seen him for years, or at least not since he was dropped off at the Dursley's. Arabella had even confirmed that Harry had become an obese boy treated like a king by the Dursleys, which suited Dumbledore in a certain way. The boy looked more like a pig than a boy, giving him less chance of survival against Voldemort.

Albus was taken out of his thoughts by Marvolo.

"My dear friends, I thank you for being here at this most important event for our community.

Yüle is an event symbolizing rebirth through the defeat of the Holly King by the Oak King, thus ending the dark season to enter into the light season, symbol of magic and proof that both sides need to exist. This perpetual fight between the Kings is, in my opinion, a perfect example of Light and Dark Arts, "began Marvolo in his deep voice.

The majority of the wizards nodded, knowing the importance of the traditions and Yule. For his part, Albus frowned at the last line of Marvolo.

"But," said Marvolo. "It's more important than anything to me, and I'm going to prove it today. I chose this moment of gaiety and joy to reveal to the world my deepest secret, which I jealously kept for five long years. Understand that distrust of my possible enemies has pushed me to protect this secret as much as possible.

Murmurs burst into the room, Count and Lords whispering while other guests, as prestigious as they were, could not help but mingle with this ruckus. Even Dumbledore could not help but quickly discuss with the Crouches the possible secret, recalling the presence of a child alongside Marvolo.

They were all silent when Marvolo spoke once more.

"I have the honour to reveal my greatest secret.

I present you my son, the Heir to the Duchy of Slytherin AND the Duchy of Peverell.

Please accept among you my descendant, Hadrian Charlus Slytherin! "Said Marvolo, looking at Albus with an almost sadistic smile.

The old man whitens completely when he hears the name of the heir.

_Hadrian Charlus ... it's impossible ... I have to contact Arabella now ! " _Thought Dumbledore before leaving the scene at full speed under the shocked eyes of the guests.

"By Merlin, what Billywig stung him?" Said Bartemius, surprised at the quick departure of the pale- faced old man.

"It seems that he didn't appreciate this discovery. Would he know something we do not?" Barty replied with a satisfied smile, delighted by the senile old man's departure.

"Possibly. Or it may be due to his old age, after all this man is over a hundred years old," Bartemius replied with a smirk.

Father and son smiled in concert, delighted to know the old man far from them. They then redirected their attention to the balcony, clearly seeing the boy coming forward.

The wizards present in the room held their breath against the aura of power released by the child, not to mention his upright posture and his shiny green eyes, reflecting his magical power. Some even thought at one point to see not a child, but an old man looking at them like a king watching his subjects.

"Gentle-Wizards and Gentle-Witches,

I thank you for your presence on this glorious day that is a tribute to our magic and our traditions, safeguarding our culture through ancestral rites that I hope will never be lost.

My father has agreed to reveal my existence to the rest of the world, proving the trust he gives me in believing that I am perfectly capable of handling social interactions and defending myself against adversity.

It will not be an easy task, yet I hope to build with all of you relationships that will endure through ages and bind our Houses, raising our families and friendships above the torment of politics and conflict, thus protecting us from those who may be jealous of our families, our titles and our dignities.

On this day, I extend my hand and sincerely hope that you shall accept this branch of olive before it wilts.

_Us Benedicat quod protegat tibi Matre Magia per orationes. Magia sic fiat. _"Discoursed Harry's voice regally.

The wizards stared at such vocabulary and maturity before repeating the final prayer. Some remained silent, having once heard a similar speech from a unique person: Gellert Grindelwald. Was it a sign of fate? An ephemeral vision of a possible future?

Many saw through this speech the possibility of making connections with this child capable of reasoning superior to older men, delighted to know the future of Houses Slytherin and Peverell assured.

After this speech, the music resumed as Marvolo and Harry went down to mingle with guests. Without much astonishment, the children avoided Harry, much too intimidated by his aura and his speech. It was not surprising then that Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch threw themselves at Harry in front of the gratin of the British Wizarding World.

"Harry, nice to meet you," said Cornelius Fudge with a big smile.

"Heir Slytherin-Peverell, I wish you a Merry Yule in the name of the House of Crouch," Bartemius introduced himself at the same time, his son doing the same.

"May Mother Magic hear your welcome at this celebration of Yule, Count Crouch, Heir Crouch," Harry replied with a small smile while ignoring Cornelius.

The latter blushed with anger. Seeing his reaction, Harry glared.

"I am astonished that a descendant of a noble family such as the Fudge cannot be able to show an ounce of politeness by addressing a peer as he should. Such traditions lost to the benefit of the fowl." Harry reproved in his authoritative voice.

Cornelius whitened like a cloth under the amused eyes of the Crouchers (and Marvolo who was watching the situation in the distance).

"I ... But ... Sorry," Cornelius finally said, flinching.

"Fortunately for you, my magnanimity is as vast as the Universe, at least for those who are worthy and repentant," Harry continued arching his eyebrow.

Cornelius's eyes lit up before bowing quickly.

"Allow me to renew my greetings, Heir Slytherin-Peverell, I beg of you to accept my apologies on this evening of Yule," Cornelius exclaimed under the amused glances of the wizards around who had followed the conversation.

"In that case, I pray that Mother-Magic may hear your welcome on this evening of Yule, Baron Fudge," Harry replied with some approval.

Cornelius opened his eyes in surprise as he heard the title used by Harry.

"Baron?" He asked in shock.

Harry frowned meanwhile Bartemius smiled internally at his _opponent's _foolishness.

"Don't you know the origin of your noble lineage? I can understand that your title has not been used for more than two centuries, yet it still is yours," answered Harry in a slightly surprised voice.

Knowing the importance of lineage for wizards, he expected Cornelius to know all there is to know about his family. Unfortunately for him, Cornelius shook his head slightly, which made all the wizards sigh around (ironic knowing that some had also forgotten their origins).

Taking a deep breath, Harry launched into an informative tirade that left a bewildered audience, all surprised by such knowledge.

"The Fudge family was until 1557 a bourgeois family in the service of the then active House Ravenclaw. According to the archives, they were ennobled by Scio Ravenclaw for rendered service, although it is not specified which. They were given their own barony in Aberdeenshire, showing all their merit, and since then the fudge family has got a seat in the Wizengamot with one seat, "Harry explained with a smirk.

"I ... I did not know ... I never wondered how my family got a seat on the Wizengamot," Fudge stammered.

"Luckily we perfectly know our origins. The Crouchers have been one of Peverell's Vassal Homes for over a thousand years, and we shall honour our pledge." said Bartemius with a touch of pride.

Harry nodded, satisfied to know that his vassal knew his history. He surprised himself yawning.

"I apologize, the time is late and my body is worn out by this event, thus I'm going to sleep, I wish you a great evening," Harry exclaimed before leaving the room.

On his way, he said good night to his father before nodding.

He subtly confirmed that Fudge would not be supported in the next election, giving priority to Bartemius. The political scene would be radically changed.


	4. Accusations and Newspapers

**here's the beta version.**

* * *

**04/01/1987**

**Slytherin Manor, Fenlands,**

Marvolo woke up, as usual, at 7:00 sharp. Without losing a moment, he casted several refreshing and hygienic spells to clean his body, mouth and maintain proper hygiene before leaving his room, not forgetting to don a dark green robe. Yes, he always slept naked in his bed in order to appreciate at best the softness of the sheets made of Acromantula's silk.

He was not surprised to find his son sitting long before him around the table, enjoying a hearty breakfast consisting of pastries, eggs and bacon, pumpkin juice etc.

"Good morning, Father," Harry greeted him, nodding.

"Good morning, Hadrian," Marvolo replied, smiling slightly.

Marvolo was quietly amused to know that he was the father of a millennial being with a knowledge superior to his own. However, he had quickly gotten used to it, his pact with his son making that he did not owe him obedience or otherwise, just unfailing loyalty, just as in any family. And then, if everything went right, he would see himself as the supreme ruler of Earth in a few years.

"Have you sleep well?" Asked Marvolo, sitting down at the end of the table while a cup of tea appeared in front of him.

Harry finished his chocolate bread before looking at him.

"Yes, I slept like a dormouse," Harry replied simply before returning to his breakfast.

Marvolo sighed inside. His son was very ... unfriendly and unsociable. Was it due to his age? Or to his past? He had no idea. Far from complaining of having a bright, powerful son with a promising future, but he would have liked to have a happy child babbling cheerfully of all and nothing while looking at his father like a lighthouse in the night.

Putting aside his thoughts, he savoured his cup of Da Hong Pao, enjoying the exceptional taste of this Oolong. Suddenly, a house elf wearing a silvery tunic embroidered with the Slytherin coat of arms appeared. His long drooping ears and large blue eyes made him look candid, despite his advanced age betrayed by the many wrinkles running through his body. This was Artair, the Slytherin Head House-Elf, and probably the eldest, as he was the house elf of Seoras Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's grandfather.

"The journal, master," exclaimed the house elf with a strong Gaelic accent.

Marvolo nodded while retrieving the elf's journal before dismissing him. His eyebrows rose as he started reading the front page. It was then under Harry's intrigued gaze that he hastened to read the first article in the Daily Prophet.

"Fucking Old Geezer!" Cursed Marvolo as he finished reading the newspaper.

Hearing him swear, Harry raised an eyebrow. Marvolo did not particularly like swearing, not hesitating to punish by a stinging spell his Knights of Walpurgis (former Death Eaters) at of the iteration of such words. The fact that he swore intrigued Harry all the more. It was while frowning slightly that Harry could read the newspaper cover facing him.

**THE DAILY'S PROPHET**

**Dumbledore accuses:**

**Harry Potter kidnapped by Duke Marvolo Slytherin!**

Hardly had he time to read the front page that the newspaper was thrown on the table with an angry gesture by his reader. Not wasting time, Harry pulled the paper up to him with a wave of his hand before reading the article about him.

**The Boy-Who-Lived, taken from the good care of his relatives!**

_By Rita Skeeter, fantastic reporter._

_This is unprecedented news that we are learning on this day. Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and holder of the Order of Merlin 1st class, revealed a most surprising case._

_We are all aware of the dazzling political rise of Duke Marvolo Slytherin, Chief-Warlock of the Wizengamot and descendant of one of the famous founder of Hogwarts. And we all remember the revelation of 21/12/1986 about the existence of his son, Hadrian Charlus Slytherin, heir to the Slytherin and Peverell duchies, explaining how Duke Marvolo could claim the title of Duke-Proxy of Peverell on the Wizengamot. Several assumptions were made as to the origins of his son, especially knowing that he was the worthy heir to the Duchy of Peverell. From a dead mother to a dalliance, the hypotheses were numerous._

_But according to Albus Dumbledore, it is actually an abduction. Having recognized the child and after checking with the Dursley family (Petunia Dursley née Evans being Harry James Potter's aunt to whom the child had been entrusted), Albus Dumbledore confirmed that Hadrian Charles Slytherin is actually Harry James Potter, the Survivor having defeated You-Know-Who._

_Dumbledore said:_

_"The Slytherin Duke clearly abducted the child of James and Lily Potter for harmful purposes. Petunia Dursley kept crying about the kidnapping, but being a muggle, she did not know how to contact us to inform us of the disappearance. It is by pure chance of a courtesy visit to learn more about the child that I learned the terrible situation._

_The Duke of Slytherin must answer for this crime in front of the Wizengamot and our citizens. I shall call for him to be tried, sentenced and the child to return safely to his family. "_

_I do not know about you, but I'm curious about the truth of these accusations._

_One thing is certain, we all hope that the Boy-Who-Lived is safe and healthy._

_For more information on Duke of Slytherin, read page 3._

_For more information on Harry Potter, read page 4._

Harry frowned slightly before smiling under his father's perplexed gaze.

"The news do not seem to trouble you," Marvolo noticed.

"I foresee no trouble, only an opportunity," Harry replied with a smirk.

Marvolo pretended to think before his eyes widened slightly. He had just understood where his son was going.

"I think it's time to invite Miss Skeeter for a cup of tea," the Duke said.

Together, they chuckled, thinking of the future fallout of their counterattack.

**05/01/1987**

**Hogwarts**

Waking up as usual and wearing a very colourful robe, Albus Dumbledore left his office (his bedroom being linked to his office) in the direction of the Great Hall to breakfast. Humming all the way with a small lemon sherbet in his mouth, he looked like a happy grandpa.

And for a good reason: He had managed to taint Tom's reputation (for him, whether Voldemort or Marvolo, his student would stay Tom) and would soon recover Harry Potter. He knew he should never have trusted Arabella Figg, the latter being short-sighted like a mole, and a squib to top it all.

As he entered the Great Hall with a cheerful swing, he immediately noticed the glares of the other professors around the table. Frowning, he realized that something was wrong. Taking his seat, he looked to his right to find his old friend, Minerva McGonagall. Oddly enough, she glared at him, promising a thousand sufferings.

"Good morning, Minerva. Is there a problem?" Albus asked with a smile.

For any answer, the Scottish placed the edition of the day of the Daily Prophet in front of him before leaving abruptly the room.

"I did not expect that from you, Albus ..." he heard.

It was not Minerva, but Filius Flitwick who had pronounced this sentence. His eyes widening, Albus hastened to read the title of the newspaper. It was then under the inquisitive eyes of the teachers that Dumbledore's face whitened.

**THE DAILY'S PROHET**

**The truth about Harry Potter! Albus Dumbledore, Dark Lord under the facade of an eccentric old man?**

**Duke Marvolo Slytherin explains himself over a cup of tea.**

_By Rita Skeeter, Renowned Journalist!_

_After my incredible article yesterday about the Harry Potter affair and Albus Dumbledore's charges, I had the honour of being invited by Duke Marvolo Slytherin himself to the very famous Slytherin Manor located in the centre of the Fenlands, the Duchy of Slytherin._

_What a surprise it was to finally meet over a cup of tea the Duke of Slytherin and his son, Hadrian Slytherin. We then conducted an interview transcribed below:_

_Me: Thank you for this invitation, Duke Slytherin._

_Marvolo Slytherin: No need to thank me, Miss Skeeter. After all, and keeping track of your past article, I could only invite you to my home to explain the situation in more detail._

_Me: It is true that Albus Dumbledore has made heavy charges against you. What do you have to answer?_

_MS: All I have to say is that Albus Dumbledore is probably the most Machiavellian person I know. But above all, let me explain my situation._

_Me: I'm listening to you, Duke Slytherin._

_MS: Call me Marvolo, please. To begin, I must explain to you who my son is. Hadrian Charlus Slytherin was actually Harry James Potter, or at least that's what Dumbledore wanted you to believe._

_Me: Wanted us to believe? Does that mean that Harry Potter is not Harry Potter?_

_MS: Indeed. My son was once Hadrian Charlus Potter, the son of Charlus Henry Potter and Dorea Violetta Potter née Black. His parents were killed on 05/10/1981 in Pottershire, the capital of the County of Potter._

_Me: So, Harry Potter is not the son of James and Lily Potter?_

_MS: No. James was actually the last cousin alive on the side of Hadrian's Potters. You see, Charlus Potter was the eldest son of Henry Potter, thus making him Count Potter on the death of the latter. As for Fleamont Potter, the father of James Potter, he was the youngest son of Henry Potter. When Charlus Potter married Dorea Black, he strongly cemented the alliance between the Black and Potter houses. Consolidation that was reinforced by the birth of their son, Hadrian Charlus Potter, born on 31/07/1980._

_Another thing to know is that James Potter and Lily Potter born Evans also had a child born on 31/07/1980 named Harry James Potter._

_Me: I see. But that does not explain why the Potters passed Hadrian for Harry._

_MS: It's true that does not answer that question. I will try to answer as best I can. First of all, I found Hadrian on the doorstep of a house in Surrey, November 01, 1981. Understand that I could not decently leave a child outside in the middle of winter. When I took the child, I quickly noticed the presence of a letter written by Albus Dumbledore whose contents froze my blood._

_Me: What was the content of this letter?_

_It was then that the Duke of Slytherin handed me a letter written by Albus Dumbledore. Its reading made me uncomfortable._

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_This child is none other than Hadrian Charlus Potter, although for you he will be Harry James Potter, the son of your sister. I assure you, your sister, her husband and your real nephew are safe in a foreign country to escape the war against Voldemort. As for the child in front of you, he is the one who defeated Voldemort._

_Your sister and her husband are now hidden, so I have to ask you to raise this child. I am not asking you to raise him as your own son, on the contrary. You see, this child is important to my plans, so I ask you to mistreat him as much as possible so that he is as receptive as possible to obedience and my orders when it's time for him to integrate Hogwarts. Of course, a monthly allowance of 1,000 pounds will be paid to compensate you._

_Please accept my most sincere greetings_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Chief-Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Holder of the Order of Merlin 1 __st __class._

_MS: As you've read, James, Lily and Harry Potter are not dead._

_Me: But ... it's horrible! And why did Albus Dumbledore want the child to be mistreated?_

_MS: We can only guess Albus Dumbledore's wishes. Hadrian being the Potter's heir, perhaps he wanted to keep power by forcing the child to obey him? After all, nothing is easier to handle than a child looking for some affection. Not to mention that Albus Dumbledore is currently the proxy for the Potter and Black seats ... Don't you find that weird?_

_Me: Yes, you are right. But why did James and Lily disappear? Where are they hiding? And why?_

_MS: In my opinion, and because of the events, I can only assume that they are part of the scheme. It's obvious that James Potter wants the title of Count Potter, and seeing Dumbledore's request to Petunia Dursley, I can only extrapolate Hadrian's future death by Dumbledore._

_Me: What... I'm speechless. Fortunately, you saved poor Hadrian from such a fatal fate._

_MS: Indeed. I dare to imagine what would have happened if Dumbledore had succeeded in carrying out his plan._

_Me: By the way, how have you made Hadrian your son? From what I know, a traditional adoption does not allow it._

_MS: Not quite. You see, I have a long ancestry, and as a result, our traditional adoption type does not match your traditional adoption type. The Ministry of Magic has long put forward the Magical adoption, a partial adoption allowing the transmission of a last name but not titles. However, there is another adoption, older: The Blood Adoption._

_The Blood Adoption allows us to share our blood with the one we adopt, thus transmitting our lineage, our name and our titles. Although rarer, this adoption is completely legal, provided it is done at Gringotts Bank. This was my case with Hadrian._

_Me: I see. This explains several things. I still have one last question: How to explain that Hadrian is the heir to the Duchy of Peverell while neither you nor the Blacks or the Potters have ever claimed this title?_

_MS: It's very simple. It should be noted that the Slytherin and Gryffindor families respectively mixed with the Peverell family through two large weddings. Cadmus Peverell married Sarcelle Slytherin and Iolanthe Peverell married Hardwin Potter._

_Me: But ... You just said right now that the Peverell had bonded with the Gryffindors, not the Potters._

_MS: Come on, it's no secret that the Potters are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor._

_Me: Does this mean that Hadrian is also the heir to the Duchy of Gryffindor?_

_MS: Indeed. After a test at the Goblins of Gringotts Bank, it was revealed that Hadrian was indeed the heir to Duchies of Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin, in addition to County of Potter._

_Me: But that does not explain why Hadrian is the Peverell heir and not you._

_MS: Indeed. You see, magic felt that my blood was not enough of Peverell. In the case of Hadrian, the latter had already inherited Peverell Blood from the side of the Potters. So, when I adopted him, his blood was strengthened by mine, allowing him to claim the title of Duke of Peverell._

_Me: Fantastic! And ... the Deathly Hallows? Do they really exist?_

_MS: I have no idea. However, if they came into existence, then they rightfully belong to my son._

_Me: I totally agree. Anyway, thank you for this interview, Marvolo. And you too, Heir Hadrian._

_As I left, I was warmly saluted by Hadrian Slytherin, who was waving at me from the front steps of the Manor. I will always remember his happy smile and laughing eyes._

_One thing is certain, after this interview, I went to Gringotts to ask for documents certifying what Duke Slytherin said. The goblins certified me the veracity of the remarks, showing me their documents proving that Hadrian Charlus Slytherin was indeed Hadrian Charlus Potter, son of Charlus and Dorea Potter. They also confirmed that James, Lily and Harry Potter were alive, albeit outside the country._

_Albus Dumbledore has deceived us all. He tried to mislead the heirs of the duchies Peverell and Gryffindor, and proclaimed himself proxy of Harry Potter on the Wizengamot. Would this be the work of a Dark Lord? Is this proof that Albus Dumbledore is actually the real Dark Lord? I wonder._

_For more information on the Potter family, read page 3._

_For more information on the Peverell family, read page 4._

_For more information on the Slytherin family, see page 5._

_For more information on the Gryffindor family, read page 6._

_For more information on Albus Dumbledore, read page 7._

After reading the newspaper (half of the newspaper was about this case), Albus dropped the journal. It was then that the doors opened to let in Bartemius Crouch and several aurors.

"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for attempted murder, child abuse attempt, abuse of power and unlawful proxy claim on the Wizengamot." Bartemius Crouch said with a smirk.

It was then under the dismayed eyes of Hogwarts teachers (and ghosts) that Albus Dumbledore was magically handcuffed before being taken to the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
